


봄

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 밴드물AU, 음알못 주의, 조각글





	봄

문을 열고 나서자 공기가 유달리 따뜻했다. 츠키시마는 베이스 기타가 든 케이스를 고쳐 맨다. 바보들과 밴드를 한 지도 3개월이 넘어가고 있었다. 제가 밴드를 한다고 했을 때, 형이 어땠더라. 생각보다 너무 좋아해서, 제 방으로 도망가 버렸지. 형은 감정표현이 늘 과하다. 그런 면에선 닮았다. 제 밴드의 어떤 바보하고. 매일 빽빽거리고, 시끄럽고, 좋은 건 좋은 대로, 싫은 건 싫은 대로 제대로 숨기지도 못하는데, 노래는 엄청 좋아하는 열혈바보. 처음엔 그래서 싫어했다. 형을 닮았으니까. 그리고 그 마음이 변한 것도, 어쩌면 두 사람이 닮아서였을까. 마치 형의 꿈을 대신 이뤄주는 듯 한 아이. 사실은 닮지 않았어도 이 마음의 끝은 지금과 같았을 것이다. 지금 제게 한 가득 쏟아지는 봄 햇살과 닮아 있는 아이니까.

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

시내에서 합주실이 있는 외곽으로 빠지는 갈림길에서, 저와 반대 길로 가는 히나타의 뒷목을 붙잡는다. 너 왜 거기로 가. 합주실 가는 길, 여기가 더 빠른데. 뒷목이 붙들려 토라진 얼굴이 금세 밝게 펴진다. 아아, 알아. 근데 여기 벚꽃이 잔뜩 피어 있어! 봄이잖아. 아아, 그래. 뒷목을 놓아주고서 돌아서는 츠키시마의 팔을 붙잡는다. 너도 같이 걷자! 내가 왜. 봄이니까, 벚꽃 봐야지. 제 말에 또 잘생긴 미간을 찌푸리며 한숨을 쉰다. 여기로 가면 한참 돌아가잖아. 지각한다고. 아, 몰라, 몰라, 안 들려요, 츠키시마군! 오늘은 벚꽃 구경입니다! 이제는 팔이 아니라 손을 잡고 잡아끌었다. 베이시스트라 손이 하도 크니 제가 잡고 가는 데도 폭 잡힌 꼴이다. 그래도 뭐 어떠랴. 오늘은 날씨가 무척 좋았고, 길가에 벚꽃은 예쁘게 폈고, 혼자 걷기엔 조금 아까운 날이니까. 그러니까, 이 밉살맞은 츠키시마군이라도 길동무로 합격이다.

 

 

의외로 츠키시마는 순순히 제 손에 끌려온 채로 길을 걸었다. 생각보다 얌전한 대응에 계속 손을 잡고 있기도 머쓱해서 히나타는 조심스레 쥐고 있던 손을 놓았다. 평소보다 두 사람의 거리가 좁아서, 걸을 때마다 두 사람의 몸이 1cm 정도의 간격을 두고 가까워졌다, 멀어진다. 츠키시마의 손이 가까워질 때면, 봄바람과 섞인 미지근한 체온이 히나타의 팔에 작은 물길처럼 쓸려왔다, 사라졌다. 그 간지러운 감각이 어색해서, 히나타는 괜스레 츠키시마를 타박해본다. 츠키시마 너는 뮤지션이 왜 이렇게 감성이 없냐. 곡은 감성으로 만드는 게 아냐. 수학이지. 그래도 오니까 좋잖아. 잘만 보면서. 그렇게 오기 싫어해서 끌려온 사람치고, 츠키시마는 꽤나 주변을 두리번거리며 걷고 있었다. 꽃 싫다고 한 적 없거든. 지각하기 싫었을 뿐이야. 히나타도 더 이상 대꾸하지 않고, 벚꽃이 흐드러지게 핀 거리를 감상한다. 온갖 꽃이나 나무는 미야기가 더 많지만, 희한하게도 벚꽃만큼은 도쿄가 훨씬 크고, 예뻤다. 그래서 봄에는 항상 벚꽃이 가득한 길을 천천히 걸었다. 하얗고, 약간은 분홍기가 도는 벚꽃들이 눈송이처럼 가득 피어난 풍경을 볼 때마다, 언젠가 소중한 사람이 생긴다면 꼭 함께 와야지, 그런 생각도 했었다. 첫 동행인이 매번 저를 놀리는 낙에 사는 밴드 멤버일 거라고는 생각하지 못했지만. 그래도 입 다물고 있으면 잘생기긴 했다. 밴드 카라스노의 프론트맨은 보컬인 히나타지만, 팬들이나 대중이 꼽는 비쥬얼은 츠키시마였다. 선이 곱고, 색이 옅은 곱슬머리가 마치 어린왕자를 연상시키는 얼굴에 키까지 커서 특히나 츠키시마를 오빠처럼 좋아하는 팬들이 많았다. 그에 비하면 저는 옆집 동생이랄까. 보통 밴드에서 가장 인기가 없다는 베이시스트의 공식은 카라스노에서는 영 틀린 소리였다. 이렇게 조용히 걷고 있으니까, 무슨 데이트 같네. 츠키랑 친하게 지내! 언젠가 공연이 끝난 뒤 찾아와서는, 간절한 목소리로 제 손을 부여잡고 부탁하던 한 누나 팬의 목소리가 떠오르는 이유는 왜일까. 이런 게 친하게 지내는 건가. 츠키시마를 힐끔대던 히나타가 제 앞의 돌부리를 못 보고, 발에 걸려 휘청거렸다. 뭐하는 거야. 어린 애도 아니고. 키는 어린 애긴 하지만. 뒤의 말만 안 붙였으면 멋있을 뻔했다. 친하게 지내긴 개뿔. 그래도 구해준 공이 있어서 지금은 그냥 넘어가 준다. 고마워. 이번엔 츠키시마가 휘청거린다. 가열하게 배를 잡고 웃었더니 츠키시마가 씩씩거리며 앞서 걸어간다. 어어, 같이 가! 다리가 길어 금세 벌어진 거리에 히나타가 당황하며 쫒아간다. 길이 거의 끝나갈 무렵, 센 바람이 불어서 벚꽃 잎들이 비처럼 떨어져 내렸다. 히나타는 손을 잡아서 꽃잎을 잡아보려 했지만, 번번이 제 손가락 사이로 작은 꽃잎들이 도망가 버린다. 한참을 허공을 허우적대던 히나타는 결국 볼을 부풀린 채 손을 내렸다. 옆에서 츠키시마가 그것도 못 붙잡아? 높지도 않은데. 하며 비웃는 소리가 들려서 더 자존심이 상했다. 뭐라 바락 대들려는데 긴 손이 허공을 슥 훑었다. 자, 바보는 못 잡으니까. 뭐라 더 대들 줄 알았는데 조용해서 제대로 쳐다본 히나타의 볼이 발갛게 물들어 있어서, 그게 꼭 둘의 주변을 흩날리는 벚꽃 잎에 물든 것 같아서. 바보 같은 소리. 츠키시마는 고개를 흔들었다. 근데 이거 나 줘도 돼? 츠키시마의 긴 손이 제 쪽으로 닿아왔다. 또다시 쉽게 꽃잎을 잡아낼 것 같던 손은 히나타의 제멋대로 뻗친 머리 위를 아주 살짝 스치고 지나간다. ‘난 이거면 돼.’ …방금 뭐지. 내 심장 뭐하냐. 히나타는 눈을 벅벅 비볐다. 안 와? 너 때문에 지각이잖아. 벌써 저 멀리 걸어간 츠키시마의 채근에 히나타는 어, 어!! 외치며 뛰어간다.

 

 

소년들의 꽉 쥐어진 왼손 안에는 무엇이 들어 있을까.

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

밴드의 곡은 카게야마가 전담해서 써왔지만, 카게야마는 나머지 셋에게도 곡을 써오기를 종용했다. 아직 작곡이 서툰 히나타와 야마구치 대신 음대 재학생이라 기본기가 있는 츠키시마가 가장 달달 볶였다. 그냥 연주만 하라고 꼬실 때는 언제고 말이 바뀌냐고 츠키시마가 항의했지만, 원래 밴드는 다 같이 곡을 쓰는 거라며 카게야마는 츠키시마의 투덜거림을 한 귀로 흘려버렸다. 너 오늘은 써왔어? 오늘까지 안 써오면 제왕이 너 묻어버릴지도. 그렇게 말하며 히나타는 우으, 하고 몸을 떨었다. 하루빨리 곡을 써내라는 압박 때문에 요즘 히나타와 야마구치는 사정에 없던 콩나물들을 외우는 일이 퍽 고역이었다. 츠키시마가 제 가방에서 노트를 꺼내 들었다.

 

 

 

 “써왔어.”

 “어, 진짜? 이따 완전 기대한다? 오오 츠키시마상의 곡입니까, 드디어~”

 

 

츠키시마가 제 헤드폰을 내밀었다. 이건 왜? 가이드. ㅅ,설마, 츠키시마… 뭐. 너 직접 가이드도 했어? …그럼 안 돼? 아니, 아니요! 그건 아니지만! 코러스 녹음도 마다하는 저 츠키시마가 무려 가이드 녹음을 하셨단다. 히나타는 고개를 갸우뚱한 채 츠키시마를 훑었다. 그냥 평소 츠키시마처럼 생겼는데. 그 눈빛 뭔데. 그래, 저렇게 뚱한 말투로 툭 던지는 건 여전히 제가 아는 츠키시마 케이인데. 안 들을 거야? 이따 다 같이 듣는 게 아니고? 너 먼저 들어. 히나타가 의아한 얼굴을 하거나, 말거나 츠키시마가 제 손으로 헤드폰을 히나타의 머리에 씌웠다. 어레, 츠키시마 묘하게 적극적인데…

 

 

 

 ‘♬―’

 

 

헤드폰에서 흘러나오는 소리를 듣던 히나타의 얼굴이 점차 조금씩 빨개졌다. 츠키시마는 휴대폰 액정을 만지면서도, 그런 히나타의 얼굴을 흘끗 곁눈질했다. 어이, 츠키시마 너 곡!! 써왔어. 와, 츠키, 진짜 곡 쓴 거야? 지금 히나타가 듣고 있는 거? 히나타, 어라? 히나타, 더워? 야마구치의 물음에 히나타가 제 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰다. 어, 아, 더, 덥네!! 나 좀 식히고, 대답을 하다가 제 발에 걸려 와장창 넘어졌다. 우왓!?!? 히나타!! 괜찮아, 나 잠깐 나갔다 올게! 합주실을 빠져나와 비상구로 달려 나왔다. 머릿속에 방금까지 들었던 멜로디가 자꾸만 울렸다. 내가 들은 게, 그러니까… 자꾸만 열이 오르는 얼굴에 그 자리에 쪼그려 앉아 머리를 묻었다. 아무리 둔감한 저라도 그렇게 들어버리면 모를 수가 없다. 거기다, 그 날, 사실 조금, 이상했으니까. 심장이 자기 맘대로, 구와아아앗, 하고, 머릿속 어딘가에서 퓽, 쾅, 하는 그런 기분이어서, 그래서. 으아아아아!!! 안 그래도 제멋대로 뻗친 머리를 헤집으며 앓는 소리를 냈다. 나는 지금, 이렇게 미쳐가고 있는데, 츠키시마는, 정말 얄밉게도 평소 같은 얼굴을 하고 있어서, 다시 생각하니까 그게 더 짜증이 났다. 그래, 그 얼굴은 제가 이해한 그런 소리를 한 얼굴은 절대 아니었다. 어쩌면 제가 헷갈릴 소리를 해 놓고, 넘어간 저를 비웃는 얼굴이었는지도. 그래, 역시 그런 거다. 그렇게 생각하니, 좀 전까지 저를 허둥대게 했던 열기가 좀 가셨다. 히나타는 슬슬 들어가 볼까, 생각하며 자리를 툭툭 털고 일어섰다. 정신없이 나오느라 몰랐는데, 이곳에도 꽃이 핀, 작은 벚나무가 있었다. 누군가, 삭막한 건물에서 작은 위안을 얻길 바랐는지. 바람이 살랑, 불어온다. 그리고 제 손 안에 떨어진 벚꽃 잎 한 장. 마치, 그 날처럼. 꽃잎을 들여다보다, 날아가지 않게, 손에 조심스레 가두었다. 뒤에서 자박자박 발소리가 들렸다. 가져주는 거야? 짐짓 놀리는 것 같지만, 끝에 가서 조금 떨리는 목소리. 그런 목소리를 하면, 나더러 어떻게 하라는 거야. 그냥, 아닐 거라고, 내가 착각한 거라고 생각하려고 했는데. 돌려준다면… 돌려주지 마. 이번엔 단호한 말투로 끼어든 네 목소리에 손을 다시금 꾸욱 쥐어낸다. 촉감조차 제대로 느껴지지 않는 작은 꽃잎. 그 날 네가 내게 주었던 것. 나는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 뒤를 돌아, 네게 한 걸음씩 걸어간다. 조금씩 네가 가까워질수록, 네 자신감 넘치던 표정이 점점 흐려진다. 그런 노래를 만들어 놓고. 내 마음을 잔뜩 휘저어 놓고. 내 표정 하나에도, 작은 몸짓 하나에도 불안해 어쩔 줄 모르는 얼굴을 해버리는 네가 이토록, 사랑스러울 줄이야. 츠키시마, 손. 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 내미는 손 위에, 아까 잡은 꽃잎을 조심스레 얹었다. 이것도, 가져가. 믿기지 않는 얼굴로 꽃잎이 얹어진 제 손바닥을 보다가, 애틋하게 감싸 쥐는 모습에, 다시금 볼에 열이 올랐다. 꽃잎을 쥔 채, 저를 바라보는 츠키시마의 귓불도 발그스름하다.

 

 

어느 좋은 봄날이다.

 

 

츠키시마가 두고 간 악보를 읽어가던 카게야마가 한 부분에서 시선을 멈추고, 유심히 들여다보았다. 왜 카게야마? 아, 츠키시마 녀석, 의외로 이런 가사를 쓰나 싶어서. 카게야마의 펜 끝이 악보를 톡톡 두드렸다.

 

 

 

 ‘네 손에 두고 온 내 마음 대신 네 머리 위에 내려앉은 봄을 가져갈게’

 

 

사랑하기에 참 좋은 봄날이다.

  
  
출처: <http://sunnyboyshoyo.tistory.com/?page=25> [Sunny Boy]


End file.
